


【高银】松阳宅的家养猫们

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	【高银】松阳宅的家养猫们

1

“所以说，这是捍卫我们蛋蛋的作战！”桂喵严肃的舔了舔自己的尾巴。

银时喵正趴在沙发上发呆，懒洋洋的拨弄着沙发垫子上的穗子。

高杉喵从咬着的黑色毛绒球玩具上抬起头，用看白痴的眼神看着桂，又缓缓把头低了下去。

“银时，你最近难道没有感受到春天的召唤和冲动吗！”桂用爪子使劲拍了拍地面，“我们来到这个家里已经有几个月了，按照时间节点，你们的蛋蛋已经很危险了！”

“你的蛋蛋才有危险呢。”银时张嘴打了一个哈欠反驳。

桂更加提高音量喵了一声：“那你呢？高杉呢？你就没有感到什么躁动吗？”

“没有——”高杉刚回答，然后又眯眼看向桂，“等等，你那是什么眼神？”

桂清了清嗓子：“没有，就是想我们……还是朋友。”

我是不会嫌弃你的某些身体缺陷的。

高杉几乎想要给桂一爪子，站起身，拉长身体伸了个毛绒绒的懒腰，讽刺道：“你呢？你就有感觉吗？”

桂沉默片刻。

桂的表情逐渐呆滞。

“啊怎么会怎么会怎么会怎么会——”桂龟缩在了墙角，身后一片阴影。

松阳笑意盈盈的推开门：“你们三个小家伙，我买零食回来了——咦，小太郎怎么了？”

银时跳下沙发，轻盈的跑到松阳的旁边，用爪子拍了拍他的拖鞋。

“喵。”没什么，就是发现自己的隐疾而已。不过这个怎么都好，给朕零食。

松阳笑了起来，蹲下来抓了抓他的头顶：“别着急。我去洗个手。”

2

过了几个小时，第二次作战会议还是不可避免地召开了。

吃完了零食的桂重新抖擞了精神，清了清嗓子：“即便现在时间还没到，我们也要未雨绸缪！喂，银时，别舔碗了！高杉！别走神！”

高杉鄙夷的看了桂一眼，跳上茶几，抱着尾巴舔了舔爪子，用头蹭了蹭松阳的腿。

胧看着他的动作，脸黑了黑，把高杉拎起来，远远的放到了自己这边。

高杉嫌弃的甩了甩毛，跳下了沙发。

“你着什么急。”银时从碗里抬起头，跳上猫爬架，给了桂一爪子，“再说了，上回听到松阳说起什么隔壁家美短的事情，说不定是要给你找个小母猫呢。”

桂：……

桂的表情逐渐呆滞。

桂用力摇了摇头，挺住了银时的精神攻击，反驳道：“你怎么知道说的不是你？“

银时怜悯的看着他：“因为你才是美短啊。“而高杉是沙特尔猫，我则是一只弱小、可怜、又该死甜美的布偶。

桂重新僵住，然后又用力摇了摇头：“即便我有相亲的风险，你难道没有更大的被割蛋蛋的风险吗！“

“相亲？“高杉也跳了上来，用同样的角度给了桂一爪子，然后在银时身边趴下，嘲讽脸，“说的那么隐晦干什么，难道不是配种吗？”

银时嫌弃的看了高杉一眼：“别离我那么近，热。”

桂愤怒的叫了一声，从猫爬架旁边冲了下去，冲到松阳旁边，疯狂抬头对着松阳甜美的喵喵叫。

松阳！我还是个宝宝啊！

胧嘴角抽了抽，实在看不下去，站起身去厨房倒茶了。

3

银时正在窝里睡得迷迷糊糊，就被桂一巴掌扒拉了起来。

在黑暗中桂的一双猫眼炯炯放光，盯着银时：

“我都要惨遭相亲了，你还能睡得着吗银时！”

银时嘴角抽了抽，实在说不出口美短的事情就是他随口说的，打了个哈欠：“你要干什么？”

“是兄弟就一起起来想办法！”桂说。

“谁是你兄弟……”银时嘟囔着翻了个身，看到高杉果然也被扒拉醒了，正在面色不善的看着桂。

“别睡啊！”桂给了翻身又要睡得银时一爪子。

“干什么！”银时愤怒得也给了他一爪子。

两个人打了起来，直到高杉也忍无可忍的冲了过来，加入了战局。

“啊啊啊高杉别打我的脸！”

“银时你还有脸吗！”

“你就老老实实去配种吧！”

“你们两个白痴就不能消停一会吗！”

“你才是白痴！”

客厅里瞬间乱了起来，喵喵叫声此起彼伏，还有杯子从桌子上被踹下来的声音。

松阳本来没打算理会，听到那堆喵喵叫的时候终于忍不住的扑哧笑了出来。

胧闭上眼睛缓了片刻，声音有点低哑又有点微妙的委屈：“老师……专心……“

“抱歉。“松阳扶额，亲了亲胧的额头，撑起身，“我把门关死……哈哈哈——”

“还是我去关吧。”胧黑着脸站起身，随意披上衣服，不过没有立刻出门，而是拿着手机走出了门，冷漠的抬起手，从上面调出了几张照片，放在打成一团的三只猫面前。

“一人一只，或者，周末去医院。”胧冷漠，“高兴吧。”

银时：……

高杉：……

桂：“啊啊啊啊都怪你们两个！”

“怪的是你好吗！”银时抽了桂一爪子。

高杉抬眼看了胧转身离开的背影，皱了皱眉头，安静了一点，爬下来舔了舔爪子：“算了，都冷静。”

银时和桂对视了片刻，都深吸了一口气，然后——

“高杉你装什么逼！”

“刚才你还给了我屁股一巴掌！”

“揍他！”

“联手搞他！”

刚回屋子的胧：……

松阳：哈哈哈哈哈——

猫这种生物，是不会被威胁到的。

4

不过第二天第三次作战会议还是召开了的。

介于胧昨天晚上的威胁，银时和高杉也给面子的抬起了头，听着桂喵喵。

过了片刻，桂突然眼前一亮：“对，还有一个方法！”

银时和高杉毫无兴趣的看着他。

“我们内部消化就可以了！”桂一副我真是天才的表情，“你看，这样子既可以解决春天到了的问题，松阳看我们相亲相爱的生活在一起，也不会动什么棒打鸳鸯的念头——”

银时沉默了片刻，举起一只爪子。

“银时君！”桂说。

“意思是我们两个把你爆菊了就行了？”银时诚恳的说。

“不可能。”桂斩钉截铁。

“哦，我也觉得不可能。”银时点头，“感觉有点恶心。”

“喂！”桂抓狂，“我有什么配不上你的地方吗！”

“所以说你可以吗？”银时反驳。

“当然不可以！”桂回答。

“于是你为什么要反驳吗？”银时继续。

“哈？”桂抱手，“既然你这么挑衅，我们就只能用实力说话了。”

下一刻，两个人又喵喵成了一团。

高杉抓狂的扭头，三窜两蹿的上了猫爬架，高贵冷艳的继续叼着毛绒玩具发呆。

银时吃的有点多，一个不查，被桂压在了下面，一边疯狂挣扎，一边还要听桂魔音贯脑的哈哈哈的笑：“银时你就就范吧——”

高杉脸黑了。

高杉跳下猫爬架，一巴掌把桂撞到了一边。

“哈哈哈哈假发你等死吧！”银时蹿了起来。

“你们二打一使诈！”桂见势不好，灵活的撞开了门，躲进了书房里的易守难攻的书架顶。

银时切了一声，很快又懒洋洋的趴下了。

高杉看了他一眼，沉默片刻：“也不是不行。”

银时猛地扭头，眯眼看了他片刻，又重新扭回头：“不知道你在说什么。何况你可打不过我。”

高杉愤怒地给了他一巴掌，重新转身跳回了猫爬架上。

5

高杉总觉得银时在那之后在躲他。

屋子里再大也没有那么大，说是躲也躲不到哪里去，但是高杉就是觉得银时遮遮掩掩的。

他的心情愈发的不愉快，而桂的第四次作战计划也非常的不顺利。

银时和高杉一个无精打采的趴在沙发后面，一个冷漠的呆在爬架上居高临下，谁也没有沟通的想法。

“唉，你看松阳都没动作，肯定是胧那个家伙吓唬我们的。”银时丧丧的说。

“不能掉以轻心，这个家里看起来是松阳做主，但是胧的要求他都会答应。”桂恨铁不成钢的说，“银时，你也不想被割蛋蛋吧。”

“我去相亲不就得了。”银时烦躁的说。

桂张大嘴看着他：“嘛……如果你这么勇于献身的话……”

“也没什么不好的吧？”银时说，“整天看着你们两个，我早就烦了。”

“银时，你怎么能够这么说！”桂说，“而且难道你想这么早就当爸爸吗！你负担得起小猫崽的奶粉钱吗！”

银时眼角跳了跳：“你少跟着松阳看生活频道。”

高杉冷笑一声。

银时像是突然被点燃了一样，猛地蹿起来：“哈？高杉你冷笑什么？你管得着吗？”

高杉也蹿了下来：“怎么？就那么想去配种？我看你的脑子里除了这个就没什么吧？”

他们两个平常也吵，但是没有吵得这么厉害，尾巴上的毛都炸了起来，弓着身体，面对面互不相让的呲牙。

桂见势不对，抬起手要把他们分开：“等等，我们还是说蛋蛋的事情——”

“和你无关。”高杉一把扒拉向他，“还是说你又有什么内部解决的计划！“

“啊啊啊——“桂的声音突然凄厉了一瞬间，猛然跳上桌子，一个没站稳，又掉了下来。

高杉和银时都是一愣，扭头看过去，发现桂的腿上被高杉没收回来的爪子刮了一条血痕，看起来晕头转向的软在地上。

他们两个也顾不上吵架了，冲到书房门口，把松阳喵喵喵的吵了出来。

松阳也是一愣，无奈的摇摇头：“你们三个干什么呢……“

说着，去旁边拿笼子，带着桂去了医院。

6

“你有点过分了。”两个人都沉默了片刻，银时闷闷的说。

“……是我不对。”高杉最后还是说，“我就是……生气。“

“你生什么气。“银时颓丧的趴回地上。

“你知道我在生什么气。“高杉趴到他旁边，犹豫了一下，抬头在银时的脑袋上舔了一下。

银时扒拉了他一下，不过没有拒绝高杉的舔毛，沧桑的叹了口气：“我还是一只小猫猫，为什么要经历这种事情……“

他们两个小时候关系很近，经常在一起舔毛，被松阳捡回来之后逐渐大了，反而不粘在一起了。现在高杉舔着舔着银时舒服的眯起了眼睛，瘫软地趴了下来，半个身子柔软的翻了一下，睁着一双眼睛看着高杉。

高杉停下动作，看了他片刻，然后爬下来，舔了舔他柔软肚子上的毛毛。

银时不自在的动了动，最后还是低头，在高杉的脑袋上舔了一下。

松阳回来的时候，发现两只猫抱成一团，银色的毛毛和深紫色的毛毛挨在一起，在地毯的中心软绵绵的睡成了一团。

他冷静的后退了一步，静悄悄的提着桂的笼子去了书房。

“老师？“胧跟在后面，疑惑的问。

松阳指了指地面，做了个嘘的手势。

还是先别让桂看到这么和谐的画面了，我怕他因为惨遭兄弟背叛，又开始疯狂喵喵。

7

高杉的道歉态度还算真诚，桂勉为其难的原谅了他。

何况他一只猫从桌子上掉下来还晕血，这事实在不能让两个人缓过来找到机会嘲笑。

因为桂的事情，无论是相亲还是割蛋蛋的讨论都被推后，屋子里着实消停了一段时间。

过了几天，桂的伤终于好的差不多了，也恢复了精神，晚上重新睁开眼睛，趴在窝里假寐，深沉的思考怎么样才能调动银时和高杉的积极性，让他们居安思危，就听到一阵响声，微微睁开眼，看到高杉从窝里走了出来，走过去咬了咬银时的耳朵，窝进了银时的窝里。

银时似乎骂了一句，但是也没有把高杉踢出去。

桂灵机一动，觉得事情不简单，静悄悄的趴在窝里，听着银时窝里悉悉索索的声音。

“你……别挤……”银时咬牙切齿的声音。

“别叫，到时候假发又喵喵。”高杉还是一如既往的讨人嫌。

桂看到银时往窝外面爬了两步，然后高杉探出头，咬住他后颈的皮毛，把整只猫拽回了窝里。

银时一边骂“别咬我的毛”一边扭头舔了舔高杉的下巴，及其具有欲拒还迎的风度。

高杉没太出声，就是把银时压得更严实了一点，前肢罩过布偶的身体，瞳仁在黑暗里散发着幽光，歪头舔着银时脖子的毛，带着点和平时斗嘴不一样的气息。

桂：……

桂：？？？

桂：！！！

银时低低喵了一声，露出窝的前爪使劲扣的着地面，过了片刻又发出了一声细细的声音，然后猛地抬手拍向高杉的脑袋。

高杉一个翻身躲过，从银时的身上轻捷地跳了起来，两个人滚成一团，悉悉索索地打了片刻，高杉趁着踩住银时的机会又舔了舔他的脑袋。

“你使诈！”银时愤怒的舔了舔高杉的嘴。

“彼此彼此。”高杉也低头舔了舔银时的嘴，又抬爪子把银时翻过来要舔他的肚皮。

银时愤怒的拒绝，两个人重新纠缠在了一起。

只不过如果这时候桂再觉得他们是在打架，他就白挨了高杉一爪子。

就……

桂沉默片刻。

睡吧。

8

松阳看着没什么精神趴在窝里的桂，担心的说：“是伤口还没好吗。”

桂抬眼，无精打采的看着浑身是高杉气味的银时，喵了一声。

——不，是心理创伤。

松阳挠了一会他的头，又扭头看了看爬架上高杉高冷的趴着，银时时不时过去给他两爪子挑衅的趾高气昂的样子，无语的停顿了片刻，同情的顺了顺桂的毛。

“我去给你拿点好吃的。”

桂一愣，精神的抬起头，过了片刻就看到松阳拿着豪华的小零食和三文鱼走了过来。

而银时和高杉太过沉浸于挑衅和反挑衅的斗争里，竟然都没有发现。

松阳放下盘子，慈爱的看着桂吃了起来。

可怜的孩子，也就这点安慰了。

银时和高杉抱在一块啃了一会，终于觉得有什么气味传来，居高临下的看到桂在吃独食，银时立刻愤怒的喵了一声，蹿了下来。

“还好不好好做猫啊！”

桂丧丧的抬起眼睛，冷漠：“是啊，怎么了？昨天晚上好玩吗？“

银时僵硬了。

银时咔咔咔的扭头看高杉，又咔咔咔的扭头看桂，露出一个尴尬的微笑。

“哈哈哈你在说什么呢？“

“啧。”桂说，重新低下头。

“喂！啧什么！你给我说清楚啊！”银时抓狂。

“我想说什么你自己清楚——”桂还是没有忍住，在银时挑衅过来的时候揍了他一巴掌。

两只猫又喵喵的打在了一起。

“高杉！揍他！”

“哈？你别以为你和高杉交——”

“啊啊啊啊啊交个鬼啊！不知廉耻！”

“是谁不知廉耻啊！你闻闻自己身上的——高杉你又打脸！”

“等等高杉你还是不是在帮我！”

“你刚才自己先打了我一巴掌。”

“闭嘴！”

“你先闭嘴！”

松阳看着一团混战，沉默片刻，然后笑了起来，无奈的摇摇头。

永远不要指望猫能够专心忧郁太长时间。

9

“所以。”松阳靠在床上，“高杉和银时好上了，我们积极的给小太郎相亲吧。”

胧嘴角抽了抽。

老师您做个人吧。

他扭过头：“不过老师，他们灵智都已经很聪慧了，您打算什么时候挑明身份教他们化形？”

也免得桂天天担忧自己的蛋蛋。

“唔……过段时间吧。“松阳弯眼笑笑，抬手拢了拢胧的头发，语气中带着点近似于淡漠的温和，“人类这种形态，也不一定就是最好的。”

“……对我来说是最好的。”胧低声。

松阳一愣，笑了起来。

“你多想了。”他说，但是没有更多的解释，毕竟胧很少说出这么坦白而可爱的话。

至于事实？

这三个活宝晚一天化形，他就多拥有一段时间猫。

急什么急呢。


End file.
